vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cygnus Knights
Summary The largest faction of the Maple Alliance, the Cygnus Knights directly serve under Empress Cygnus, the rightful ruler of all of Maple World. They regularly assist the other factions with helping keep the peace in Maple World, though at one time they were considered inferior to high-level Explorers and Resistance members. This changed the day that Black Mage Commander Damien infiltrated the Cygnus Knights' base at the floating island of Ereve, slaying the holy bird Shinsoo in the process in an attempt to stymie the Empress' growing powers. Amazingly enough, the opposite proved true, as her grief over Shinsoo's death caused her to awaken as a fourth Transcendent, albeit incompletely. Regardless, her newfound power was soon passed to her knights, completely changing their abilities and bringing them up to the level of their Explorer counterparts. In the bad future, Cygnus and her knights were corrupted by the Black Mage's trap and took over all of Maple World. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | High 6-B Name: The Cygnus Knights Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male and Female Age: Varies, Younger knights can be in their Mid-Late Teens while Older Knights can be past their twenties and thirties Population: At least several hundred thousand if not several million (the largest and most powerful fighting force in Maple World) Classification: Knights Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Dawn Warriors), Darkness Manipulation (Night Walkers), Magic, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Summoning, Limited Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation (Dawn Warriors), Life Force Absorption (Night Walkers), Limited Flight (Wind Archers), Can double jump (and use Teleportation in the case of Blaze Wizards), Energy Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Thunder Breakers and Night Walkers), Can revive themselves from the dead (Blaze Wizards and Night Walkers), Stat Amping, Can inflict various status ailments, Can resist and nullify physical and mental interference such as Mind Manipulation and Poison Manipulation with willpower alone. Attack Potency: Large Country level (Took over almost all of Maple World in the Bad Future despite the efforts of the Explorers, these same heroes can fight off the Root Abyss monsters and can help fight Black Mage Commanders, but it should be noted that the Legends and The Resistance were strangely absent in that scenario) | Large Country level+ (The Chief Knights are considered far more powerful than the average Cygnus Knight) Speed: Unknown (All high-level Adventurers are able to dodge lightning, meteor, laser-beam, and other incredibly fast attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Their running speed is completely unimpeded by their heavy robes, armor, and weapons) Striking Strength: Large Country Class Durability: Large Country level (Cygnus Knights regularly guard the Temple of Time which contains a slew of high-leveled monsters and are comparable to their Explorer counterparts) Stamina: High; killing a few hundred monsters is considered a daily chore in the MapleStory verse. Range: Extended melee range normally; several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Varies based on job, Dawn Warriors use two-handed swords, Blaze Wizards use staves and wands, Night Walkers use claws and throwing stars, Thunder Breakers are armed with knuckles and claws, Wind Archers use longbows. All of them are accompanied by a facet of their respective elemental spirit and their stats are further bolstered by special medals and emblems. Intelligence: A cohesive and effective fighting force that is widely recognized as the most powerful faction of the Maple Alliance short of the Legends. There have a vast intelligence network across Maple World and are constantly training every day to protect the Empress. However, some of their members can prove dim-witted at times and require outside intervention to assist them in the face of certain problems. Weaknesses: Their usage of special abilities is limited by their mana costs and cooldowns (but these are heavily exaggerated for gameplay purposes), They are antagonized by The Resistance due to a past transgression, though this has lessened in more recent times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Call of Cygnus:' The Cygnus Knights' pride as the protectors of Empress Cygnus allows them to temporarily raise their Strength, Intelligence, Dexterity, and Luck ratings by 15%. *'Glory of the Guardians:' Every Cygnus Knight is able to raise a rallying cry that increases the power of their fellow Cygnus Knights by 10% and temporarily breaks their natural limits, greatly increasing the amount of damage they are able to put out. Notes: This page is a brief overview of what the Cygnus Knights are capable of. A number of sites such as Ayumilove.net can be consulted for more detailed information. Key: Cygnus Knights | Chief Knights Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Ninjas Category:Brawlers Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Animals Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6